Never Trust a Demon
by S-Michael
Summary: [call it AU, but in reality it's just out of date] InuYasha and friends are captured by the band of seven...just how far is InuYasha willing to go to barter with Jakotsu for their freedom?


Author's Commentary: So I had my computer fixed and I find some old fanfics on it, including this one, labeled "iys -- Never Trust a Demon.wps". I don't know why, but all the works dealling with homosexuality/lesbianism, I attached an "s" to the end of the tag. What did it mean? shonen/shojo-ai? Shinjitsu no shi (the name of the first fan fiction site that I ever found, which was exclusively InuYasha yaoi/yuri)? Anyway, the point is, that this one is pretty old. I mean, old. You can think of it as AU if you want, but the simple fact is that it's out of date. It takes place back when Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu were still alive. I've edited a little, but it is basically the same as it always was. Incidentally, I don't own InuYasha. I say that not because I think you'll be confused, but because all of my early works come with that warning before the meat of the story.

Never trust a Demon

S Michael

InuYasha was bound, beat, and bleeding, and not in the good way, like he and Kikyo used to do before she died. Bankotsu pulled InuYasha up by the hair. How had this happened? InuYasha couldn't tell; the recent past was blurry. He tried to struggle, but the ropes binding him were too strong.

"You know, Jakotsu, I don't see what you see in him. He isn't _that_ cute," Bankotsu said.

"How about we switch places, and I bind and torture you? We'll see how pretty you are, then," suggested InuYasha. Bankotsu backhanded him with his free hand, and then dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Oomph," the air left InuYasha's lungs.

"You know, Naraku said to kill you, but I wonder if he wouldn't like us to deliver you alive," Bankotsu said. "Honestly, I never thought we'd have the opportunity. Keep an eye on them, Jakotsu, we're going after the others."

With that, Bankotsu was gone. "And I get left behind to baby-sit," Jakotsu said. "Oh, well. There is an upside to having my InuYasha tied up and helpless."

Jakotsu flipped him onto his back and got on top of him, his face inches away from InuYasha's. He kissed him. He frowned. "Cold fish."

"Jakotsu…let us go," InuYasha whispered.

"Are you begging for your life? I'm disappointed, InuYasha," Jakotsu pouted.

"Not begging, bargaining," InuYasha said.

"Bargaining? Please, what could I possibly want from you?" Jakotsu said.

"Aside from the blindingly obvious?" InuYasha said. Not asked; said. Then he maneuvered himself and kissed the human. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What? I - I - I -"

"You're a virgin. The way you blend sex and violence makes itpainfully obvious that you never had a working, healthy relationship in your entire life. You have never lain with a woman or a man, at least not a willing participant. I've done both, Jakotsu_-sama_," he put a world of implication in those last two syllables, "and let me tell you, no amount of hacking people up can measure up to just a little consensual sex."

"Maybe I like having you tied up," Jakotsu said.

"Kinky. It sounds like something Kikyo and I used to do," InuYasha said.

Whatever Jakotsu was expecting, it wasn't that.

"What will it be, Jakotsu? A beautiful hanyou lover who will be very…" he kissed him, somehow provocative and innocent at the same time, "very…" again, "grateful to you for saving his life?" InuYasha's voice was very warm, low and husky. Then it was suddenly cold, "Or an eternity of mental masturbation? And it _will_ be an eternity, Jakotsu. You are not alive, so you can't die, not with that jewel shard in your neck. You will be around for a long, long, _long_ time, provided that Naraku doesn't feel like getting his property back." He glanced meaningfully at the Jakotsu's neck--where the jewel shard was.

"But, Bankotsu…"

"We can run away, Jakotsu. Naraku's too dangerous to leave unchecked, as he will want that shard in your neck eventually, and I've a score to settle besides, but Bankotsu…you decide."

"You would really let Bankotsu live, if that's what I whish?" Jakotsu asked incredulously.

"Naraku is the one I'm after," InuYasha said. "Untie these bounds, and I'll be with you until you die. Promise."

Jakotsu flipped him over and cut the rope. InuYasha pushed himself up from the ground. "Thank you. You will not regret this."

"I hope not," Jakotsu said.

InuYasha turned to tend to his friends.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me," Jakotsu said.

InuYasha took the other man's face in his hands, and he kissed him. Lightly at first, but getting on. His right hand slid down Jakotsu's face...his throat…

He ripped the jewel shard out of Jakotsu's neck.

"Shhh…be quiet, lover…I'm here."

"InuYasha…" and Jakotsu died.

"Never trust a demon, kid." InuYasha dropped the corpse to the ground with even less ceremony than Bankotsu showed him, and began to untie his friends.

"You know, that was a bit Sesshoumaru-ish," Miroku said the second the gag was removed from his mouth.

"It was what he really wanted," InuYasha said, working on his binds. "Besides, we couldn't trust him. He was a bad guy, and a sadistic son of a bitch, at that."

"Yeah, but…"

"He was a murderer, Miroku. That's the simple truth of it."

"Don't you regret it, though?"

InuYasha paused. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. But it couldn't be helped. He gets his jollies from cutting people up. No matter how devoted he would have been to me, he was still…" the word _evil _died on his tongue. that wasn't what he thought of when he thought of Jakotsu. He returned to the knot, and then gave up and cut it with his Tetsuseiga, which was the definition of overkill.

"Were you telling the truth about liking boys and girls both?"

InuYasha grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not. Why don't you ask again some cold and lonely night?"

"Perv," Miroku said.

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black," Inuyasha said. "At least I don't go around groping people."

He untied and ungagged Kagome. "Here, purify this," he said.

"There's no need," Kagome said. "It's pure. It was purified when you kissed him…"

InuYasha looked up from untying Sango to stare at her, the color draining from his face. "Well, we've still got to find and kill Bankotsu and Renkotsu."


End file.
